Queen of the Village
by DeliciousMancub
Summary: Since Shanti blossomed into a young woman many moons ago, she's had everyone in the village wrapped around her finger, hers to seduce and bed on a whim. But today, she has her sights set on the mancub who started it all - Rated M for sex - Characters are 18 - ShantiXMowgli One-shot


As the sun rose over the village, it was a day like any other …until she emerged.

As the drape drew back, Shanti set one foot outside her hut. She arched her leg out through the slit in her long, indigo skirt that went all the way up to her hip, baring her long, perfect legs for all to see. And indeed they did.

She loved the power her body gave her, and all the perks that came with it. Wherever she went, heads turned, jaws dropped, hearts quickened, and loins hardened. Even some of the girls had a hard time keeping their eyes off of this succubus who walked among them. She could have any one of them in a heartbeat, but today, she had someone special in mind.

And there he was. In the middle of the village, Mowgli was moving big, burlap bags onto a cart, piling bag after heavy bag on top of one another. As he worked, Shanti watched his tight, toned body rippling in the morning sun. The way his flawless skin glistened in the golden light. His perfectly-proportioned muscles stretched and swelled as he worked. And that perfect, round ass of his, squeezed into those tiny red briefs he loved so much. Shanti bit her lip as she approached. The mancub had a certain charm about him that even she couldn't resist.

"Mmmmm Mowgli?" Shanti moaned over the boy's shoulder as she slipped in close behind him.

"Sh-Shanti?!" Mowgli sputtered. "Wha- what are you doing… up so early?"

Shanti smiled at him, still just as adorably awkward as the day they met. "What's our _**big**_… strong man up to this morning?" she moaned. Not that she was truly interested in that, of course.

As she pressed her huge breasts against his back, Shanti ran her hands along the boy's big, strong shoulders. She felt every muscle tense up as her touch passed over it, all the stress and excitement building just from her presence. Just the way she wanted it.

Had he not been so preoccupied with the massage Shanti was so masterfully applying to his aching shoulders, Mowgli would have noticed her hardened nipples pressing through the thin fabric as they rubbed against his back. The mancub distantly felt as his hand reached up behind him to grasp her lush thigh. But not for long.

Shanti made her way around the boy, circling around in front of him as she trailed her soft hands along his tight flesh. She couldn't help but bite her lip at the sight of his godlike physique. As her eyes trailed up his magnificent body, from his chiseled abs to his broad shoulders, she saw him looking down her shirt at her exposed cleavage.

"How long has it been since you've played with these?" she teased as she kneaded and squeezed her heavy breasts through the thin fabric of her shirt. "I bet you're just dying to take them out and give them a good _squeeze_," Shanti moaned as she squeezed her breasts, pressing them against each other so that her cleavage completely filled the deep neck hole of her shirt. The shirt, which was already strained from the sheer size of her glorious globes, was stretched so thin that Mowgli could see her nipples right through the fabric. Not that he needed to, for the hardened tips were already straining against the fabric on their own, threatening to tear through and leave the woman's bare assets on display… again.

Mowgli was at a loss for words, his tongue was dry and he was panting as he watched Shanti's erotic display. As the blood rushed to his groin, he felt his briefs growing tight and sure enough, a tent was beginning to form.

With one arm under her breasts, Shanti pushed them up, pressing her cleavage out in front of the boy as her free hand drifted downward. The mancub shuddered with excitement as she put a finger against his hard shaft. She smiled as she ran her finger up his length all the way to the tip.

"Why don't we take this somewhere more… _private_," she whispered as her finger hooked the edge of his briefs.

Before Mowgli even had a chance to think of a response, Shanti was walking back to her hut, pulling him along by his briefs. His body was following her along as if on instinct, his heart pounding with excitement. The tip of his cock, already leaking a bit of precum, rubbed against Shanti's fingertip with every step. Shanti must've noticed, because she slid another finger down the front of the mancub's briefs to tease his shaft as they walked. The boy's quaking legs would've left him a helpless pile of jelly in the middle of the village if not for the prospect of what was to come.

Shanti led Mowgli along like a clingy puppy, tugging on the rim of his briefs every so often to coax a bit of urgency out of him. Soon, her hut was in sight. Shanti felt the mancub's heart quicken, his pulse pounding through his hard, throbbing cock. She pulled the drapes aside and stepped into her humble home, letting the veil cascade behind her and obscure Mowgli's sight. But as the drapes fell between them, Shanti gave one last hard tug, pulling the boy in quickly behind her.

They were barely inside the doorway when she squatted down to her knees, pulling Mowgli's briefs down as she went until his rock-hard cock sprang out, nearly slapping against her cheek.

"Mmmm. Good boy," Shanti said as she wrapped her fingers around the massive shaft. "Already nice and hard for me," she moaned as she began to stroke his hard member, "Did you miss me that much?"

Shanti put her lips to the tip and gave it a short-but-passionate kiss. "Hmm hmm," she giggled as the cock throbbed in her hand. Shanti tightened her grip around the base of the boy's rod, pulling the skin so tight that it shined in the morning light. With a smack of her lips, she opened her mouth wide, letting her talented tongue snake out and holding it teasingly close to the boy's hard cock as she breathed her hot breath on it. Then, in one slow stroke, she pressed her tongue against the underside of his mighty shaft, licking it from the base to the tip and lathering it up with her plentiful saliva. Shanti moaned as the taste danced across her tongue. Still as savory and manly as she remembered.

"Mmmm you taste so good," she teased as she gave his cock a possessive squeeze. Once again, Shanti opened her mouth wide and let her tongue roll out, wide and long to the point where it almost reached her chin. She began to slap the mighty cock against her tongue, over and over until her gaping mouth curled into a smile. Then she circled the tip with her tongue, savoring ever inch of his manly flesh. She couldn't help but giggle as she watched the boy's face twist and squint in pleasure as his salty precum leaked from the tip.

"Oh, so pent up," she moaned with a smile, "Let me help you with that."

Shanti leaned back to position herself at the tip of his cock. She looking him knowingly in the eye as a wicked smile crept across her lips. For a brief, tantalizing moment, she hovered over his cock like a hungry predator stalking its prey. She opened her mouth, breathing her hot breath on it as she leaned in closer. Then, suddenly, she struck. Her lips stretched around the head of his cock, taking it deep into her mouth, and just kept going, taking it all the way down to the base as the boy's mighty cock disappeared down her throat. There was no hesitation, no gag reflex, not even a choke for breath. His entire length was sheathed inside her throat as her soft lips squeezed and sucked at the base of his magnificent shaft.

As if that weren't enough already, Mowgli felt Shanti's hands reaching up his inner thighs, tickling and teasing at his balls. His legs began to quake and shudder as waves of ecstasy surged through his body. As if on cue, Mowgli put his hands on her head for balance, just as Shanti began to suck, bobbing her head up and down on his long cock. Mowgli's hips bucked, thrusting his cock even deeper and harder, but Shanti did not react. No gag, no choke, nothing. There was no cock this goddess could not tame.

After only a few minutes of this, Mowgli felt his release building up, though he was powerless to do anything about it. He felt a burning feeling surging in his balls and creeping up his shaft as it throbbed inside her tight throat. Obviously Shanti felt it too, for she pulled back quickly, letting his rock-hard cock slide from her throat and spring out before her. She pressed her finger to his tip, denying his release.

"Not yet, mancub," Shanti said with a smile. "Not until the real fun starts."

With that, the temptress stood up and sauntered deeper into the hut, swaying her hips from side to side as she went. As her paces slowed slightly, she untucked her skirt and let it fall to the ground, revealing her perfect, bare ass cheeks squeezing out of that tiny pink thong she delighted in wearing.

While her alluring rear swayed from side to side with every step, Shanti slowly and sensuously lifted her shirt up over her head, letting her heavy breasts cascade from the thin garment and jiggle about as she cast it aside. Now baring her heavenly body, save for her thin, pink panties, she strode closer and closer to the hammock at the other end of the room.

Finally, she stopped. As she turned, she slipped her fingers under the sides of her panties and pulled them down as she sat down into the hammock. With her last remaining garment strung between her knees, Shanti laid back, lifting her legs into the air. She slipped one leg free of her silken garment, letting it slide down to her ankle, and cast it aside as she spread her legs wide open.

"Come and get it, mancub," Shanti moaned as she curled her finger in a beckoning 'come hither' gesture.

Mowgli was frozen in place watching the erotic display, helpless to do anything but watch as his heart raced and sweat poured down his body. But the moment Shanti offered, he was bounding across the hut in huge strides as he bolted to plunder her. And in a single bound, Mowgli was on top of her, his big cock sheathed inside her while he buried his face between her plentiful tits.

Mowgli thrust his long, hard cock deep in her warm, pink folds that seemed to not only squeeze and hold him back from pulling out, but were pulling him in deeper as well. But it only served to make his thrusts harder as he pulled back and let her wanting pussy pull him right back in. Again and again, over and over as the sound of wet slapping filled the hut.

Shanti felt the mancub's heavy balls slapping against her ass with every thrust. As he grew more vigorous and pushed himself in further, she felt herself swinging higher and higher in the hammock. She slammed down onto his thick, piercing rod with all the force of her weight behind her, only to bounce back up as he thrust back inside harder and harder, over and over.

But soon, it was too much. The hammock snapped, dropping them both to the floor. But they didn't seem to mind. It hadn't slowed them down at all. In fact, it seemed to give Mowgli a better angle to perform, thrusting harder, deeper, and more fully inside of the seductress than before.

As her heavy tits swung and clapped about with every thrust, Shanti propped her rear up with her hands as she planted her elbows firmly on the ground. Even on the ground, being dominated from above like a common whore, she was loving every second her insides were stretched around the boy's simply massive cock.

Mowgli felt his cock throbbing harder and hotter as his release drew near, and let Shanti fall to the ground as he straddled her body. He slid his slick cock between her glorious tits and squeezed them together as he thrust away between them.

"Yes! YES!" Shanti shouted, "Give it to me, mancub! Give me all your sweet seed!"

Not that she needed to tell him. While he humped away between her tits, Mowgli's grunts grew louder, deeper, more animalistic as a burning sensation shot from his groin up through his cock as it burst. Thick ropes of hot, steamy cum erupted from the tip of his shaft, covering Shanti's face and chest in their creamy goodness.

As Mowgli fell back, heaving for breath, Shanti wiped the sticky white substance from between her tits. She closed her eyes as she put her fingers into her mouth, sucking the savory seed off as she pulled her fingers out, and finishing with a loud, satisfied smack of her lips.

"Mmmm, that was…" her voice trailed off as she opened her eyes. The mancub's cock was hovering over her, still as hard as ever. "Wh… what? How can you still be-" Shanti nearly screamed as the mancub grabbed her ankle and pulled her across the ground to him. Now laying on her side with one leg propped way up in the air, Shanti was helpless to do anything but watch as the mancub sheathed himself back inside her …not that she had any objections.

Shanti threw her head back, screaming in ecstasy as the boy's hot, hard member thrust back inside her. He immediately began to pound her, thrusting mercilessly inside of her right from the start. Her eyes rolled back in her head as her tongue rolled out of her open mouth, panting in rhythm with the mancub's pounding thrusts.

"Yes. Yes! YES!" Shanti screamed. Her hand found its way down to her slit, where her fingers had begun to tease and stimulate her sensitive clit. "YES! Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes!" Shanti mewled as Mowgli pounded the wet, sloppy mess of her pussy.

Her body trembled as a heat grew inside her. Her own climax was drawing near. Her eyes rolled back in her head as a wild smile spread across her face, drool leaking from the corners of her lips. And finally, it hit.

Shanti screamed in sweet agony while the heat of orgasm consumed her as her own climax exploded all over the boy's stiff member. Her insides gripping and squeezing his mighty cock as another round of creamy load erupted from the tip, gushing through her holes and filling her wanting womb with his warm seed.

Mowgli collapsed, heaving and panting as he laid next to Shanti, cradling her body in its post-orgasmic glow. Although breathing heavily as well, Shanti smiled as she looked upon her spent lover.

"Mmmmmm… that's why you're my favorite, Mowgli," Shanti said as she lovingly laid her hand against the boy's cheek.


End file.
